


This Was Not Supposed To Happen

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan's choosing the wrong limits to push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Not Supposed To Happen

Logic. It was what brought Cara to believe that nothing would change now that they had escaped the tomb. She’d laid out the clarity of the situation for Kahlan, after all, and had felt no need to go beyond that and paint a pretty picture of how things were. The Confessor was sharp enough, and the magical safety of unreadability kept the thoughts that really floated around Cara’s mind under wraps.

Cara walked with confidence, then, and her stance looked as it always had. This day she had the lead, nothing in front of her but the green-gold world that would be hers to command if she ever wanted to. The gravelly dirt crunched satisfyingly beneath her booted stride.

“Cara.” Kahlan hurried up to her side, and out of habit Cara turned to give her attention. “Zedd seems a little shaken since the nygax took him, don’t you think?”

Cara blinked. “Why should I care?”

Kahlan blinked back, tipping her head. “Because I want your opinion?”

“If there’s a problem, we’ll notice it when it’s obvious,” Cara said, finishing the conversation with a wave of her hand.

Kahlan didn’t fall back to the middle of the group however. Cara was momentarily annoyed that her own legs weren’t long enough to have the advantage on the Mother Confessor, but at least size didn’t matter for things that counted. Rolling her eyes skyward she stayed resolute in her lack of pointless speech.

***

“I thought you wanted to be closer to the fire,” Cara said at night, as Kahlan laid her blanket within inches of Cara’s.

Kahlan looked up, brushing back stray hair from her face. “I’d feel safer with you at my back.”

Cara eyed her from her crouch by the blanket, but there was nothing to read. And it wasn’t offensive. She shrugged.

But when sleep abandoned her for a moment in the middle of the night, she felt not the embrace of the night air around her body, but instead the embrace of Kahlan. The Mother Confessor had rolled from her blanket to invade Cara’s, her body irritatingly soft despite the leather corset, her arm snugly relaxed as it grasped the Mord’Sith’s waist in thoughtless sleep.

“Kahlan?” Cara tapped her finger on the ground.

There was a shift and a murmur. “Hmm?”

“You’re on my blanket.”

“You mind?”

“Yes. It’s too warm.”

“Sorry.” Kahlan started to move.

Cara closed her eyes, expecting the privacy she told herself she wanted. Yet before sleep could take her, she could still feel Kahlan’s warmth at her back. Even in the dark, when she looked over her shoulder she could see Kahlan in the same curled position that matched Cara’s, barely a few inches back than before.

Sighing, Cara decided it wasn’t worth it and fell asleep again.

***

“Good morning,” Kahlan said with a smile the next day, stealing a seat by Cara with a perky movement. She nudged Cara’s shoulder.

“Nothing’s happened to make it good yet,” Cara informed her with a rise of an eyebrow and a distancing shift of her shoulder, keeping her eyes from tracking the dangerously subconscious way Kahlan wore her split skirt.

“Any morning’s good when we’re both alive.” Kahlan turned to her, light eyes capturing Cara’s gaze in a way that seemed intended. “I’m going to get my breakfast—have you eaten, or can I get you something?”

“Why are my eating habits any concern of yours?” Cara demanded as Kahlan rose, gown swishing as she moved to the arrangement of food leftovers from the night before.

“Are you hungry or not?” Kahlan asked without looking back.

Cara sighed and rubbed at her brow with some force.

***

The deer lay with Cara’s arrow lodged deep in its chest, a clean shot that left no bloody mark to mar the brown coat. Even though they only wanted the animal for food, Cara smirked to herself. “ _This_ is a good morning,” she informed Kahlan with a significant but not annoyed look.

“It is,” Kahlan said, and gave Cara’s forearm a squeeze. “That was a great shot.”

Cara just stood still until Kahlan let go of her arm and started preparing the carcass to be moved back to camp. She looked at her arm as if a mark might remain, then to Kahlan again. Shaking her head with lips pressed together, she said nothing as they hoisted their meal up on their shoulders.

***

“Why didn’t you wake me for my watch?” Cara stood before Richard, hands twitching at her hips.

The Seeker gave her a simple stare. “Kahlan came and took it.”

Cara whipped around to where the Mother Confessor sat with a bowl of morning gruel in her lap, hair cascading in the unaffected soft waves of a much more innocent person.

Kahlan swallowed a bite of food and smiled. “I saw you didn’t get much sleep the night before; I didn’t want you to tire yourself.”

Cara’s lips twisted as she held back hasty words, not even knowing what the words would be if she let them loose.

***

Her red leather came off more easily than it went on, but the laces still took time, and Cara made sure she allowed for it every evening.

“Do you need help?”

Cara turned sharply on Kahlan where she stood in the bare essentials of her costume. “Have I needed help before?”

“Wrong question, then,” Kahlan said with a soft smile. “Do you _want_ help?”

Cara felt her face distort with her incredulity. “No. No, I do not. Why—what is wrong with you?”

Kahlan looked decently confused.

Cara stood, half out of her leather, and waved her hand. “You’ve been—all over me for a week now. Is this some kind of joke? Is it some wager to see how long I will last?”

“I’m being friendly,” Kahlan said slowly. “In the tomb, we said we were friends.”

“I was half dead with delirium, I told you!” Cara shook her head, not waiting for Kahlan to answer. “And, and before you say it sounded like I meant it, I didn’t...mean friends like that.” She ended, lamely, her gesturing hand falling a few inches.

“What did you mean?” Kahlan asked, glancing up from beneath her dark lashes.

Frustrated by a long week just as much as this conversation, Cara stepped in, grabbed Kahlan by the waist, and kissed her roughly. Her lips claimed Kahlan’s for a delicious intense second that tasted like a mingling of red and white wine before she stepped back.

Kahlan didn’t say “Oh”, and her eyes weren’t wide with surprise—except if you counted her pupils about ready to burst into the release of confession (if looks suggested anything). Her tongue softly licked the edge of her upper lip as she looked straight into Cara’s eyes and said quietly, “That’s what I meant too.”

Cara stared at her. “So all this—?”

“It’s hard to get you to communicate, Cara,” Kahlan said with a shy laugh that was enhanced by the teasing in her eyes. “But it worked, didn’t it?”

Cara's body was tormented with the effects of half a dozen emotions, but she wasn’t dropping this opportunity no matter how many cheats Kahlan had used to get her here. She saw the beckoning smile on Kahlan’s face and the forest disappeared, and with it her breath and dexterity. At that point the Mord’Sith was ready to accept Kahlan’s help in stripping, no matter how potent was the amusement in the Confessor’s eyes as well as desire. And Kahlan’s nimble fingers were helpful for more than just Cara’s leather removal.

The moments danced away. Gasping beneath Kahlan, Cara left denial aside.

***

Despite the care needed when helping Kahlan to pleasure, Cara didn’t object to being left boneless with satisfaction when they were done, lying plastered against the soft grass. Kahlan’s breasts still heaved out of her corset, neck beautifully sheened with sweat, marked with Cara’s teeth in at least one red moon-shape that Cara could spot.

She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again, still watching the Mother Confessor with contentment. “Kahlan,” she said without intonation, “does this mean you’ll stop with the friendly behavior now?”

Lazily, Kahlan rolled to her side to look at Cara, a well-sexed look to her expression and appearance alike. “No, probably not.”

For a moment Cara couldn’t use words at all. Then, with a pointed sigh for certain persons who should have known when to submit, “How can anyone ever think you’re a good person?”

“I don’t know.” Kahlan scooted closer to Cara on the forest floor. “You thought my life was worth something in the tomb, didn’t you?”

“I was delirious!”

But Kahlan just laughed and leaned her head against Cara’s bare shoulder. Cara had to stop protesting before it became too much.


End file.
